Telepathy
by xXRavenclawPrincessXx
Summary: Draco and Hermione are partnered during their Potions Class. While they are making the Telepathy Potion, the potion spills on them, giving Draco and Hermione the ability to hear everybody's thoughts. Post-War.
1. Chapter 1

Malfoy's thoughts: _**Bold and Italic**_

Hermione's thoughts: _Italic_

Other people's thoughts: _'Italic and Apostrophe'_

"Watch where you're going Miss Granger!" cried Professor McGonagall as Hermione ran past her, five minutes after the first lesson had started.

"Sorry, Professor!" Hermione called back as she ran down the steps to the dungeons, late for her first lesson of term. She was re-doing her seventh year, since her original seventh year had been ruined because of the war. The new headmistress, Professor McGonagall had offered the seventh years to redo their final year and Hermione, along with quite a lot of other people from her year, took this opportunity. Harry had come with her even though he already had an offer to begin Auror training, but Harry had wanted to finish his education first, unlike Ron. Ron had passed it off saying, 'We won a freaking war! We don't need to learn anymore, we're war heroes! We could get any job we wanted!'

Ron used to be Hermione's boyfriend but he had broken up with Hermione on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. It was rather lucky he did so, because after Hermione had learnt that the whole time he was cheating on her with Lavender Brown, Hermione couldn't hex him into oblivion as they were in a public area and there were reporters everywhere. She had spent most of the train ride sobbing in Harry's arms. Ginny comforted her as much as she could, but Hermione decided to forget about Ron. She had been made Head Girl, but it was torture after learning who the Head Boy was.

*Flashback*

_Hermione wiped away the remaining tears on her face, before getting up. Harry and Ginny looked at her, confused._

"_I have a Heads' meeting with the Head Boy now. I'll see you two later," Hermione said, walking out of their compartment._

"_Good luck, Hermione," Ginny and Harry called after her._

_As Hermione made her way through the train, she began to wonder who the Head Boy was. Harry at first had been offered the position, but he had wanted a normal year at Hogwarts so he had turned down the offer. Neville Longbottom would have been a good choice, but it seemed that everywhere he went, there would be an accident. Professor McGonagall might have asked the boy with the best grades, but no, she couldn't have. She knew that they didn't get along, and she couldn't have put them together since the boy with the best grades was…_

"_Granger."_

_Malfoy._

"_Malfoy, you're Head Boy?!" Hermione exclaimed._

"_Yes, mudblood, try to keep up," Malfoy sneered._

"_I thought you were over with the whole muggleborn/pureblood thing," Hermione said._

"_I am, but I enjoy calling you a mudblood."_

"_How on earth did he become Head Boy?" Hermione muttered to herself. Unfortunately, Malfoy heard her and his eyes narrowed._

"_I'll have you know, Granger, I have the second best grades in the year. Well, technically the first, since mudbloods don't count," Malfoy smirked._

"_Argh! Professor McGonagall should have known that I don't work with ferrets!" cried Hermione. Malfoy drew his wand but the prefects came into the Heads' compartment before they could duel._

*End of Flashback*

Professor McGonagall had ignored their protests and placed them in a common room together. That was a bad idea, especially because there was only one bathroom. That was what had caused Hermione late that morning.

*Flashback*

_Hermione yawned and turned off her magical alarm clock with her wand. She got up, stretching and picked up her school robes. She turned the door knob to the bathroom, but found it locked. She only had fifteen minutes till lessons started, so she started pounding on the door._

"_Malfoy! Get out!" Hermione shouted._

_Ten minutes later, Malfoy came out and Hermione rushed into the bathroom, getting into the shower and washing her hair. _

_Hermione quickly changed and packed her bag. When she was ready, classes had already started._

*End of Flashback*

Hermione pushed open the doors to the dungeons. As she stepped in, everyone turned to look at her.

"Miss Granger, you're late!" exclaimed Professor Slughorn, surprised. Hermione was never late.

"Sorry, Professor. I had some… complications," Hermione said, glancing at Malfoy, sitting in the corner by himself.

"Very well, please sit down," said Slughorn.

Hermione looked around the room. The room had been magically expanded to fit two years. The room was filled with Gryffindor and Slytherins from the old and new seventh years. Harry and Ginny had taken this opportunity to sit next to each other. The only free seat was in the corner… with Malfoy. Hermione frowned and walked over to Malfoy. She sat down and ignored him, turning her back on him and facing Slughorn.

"As I was saying, today, we will be making a telepathy potion. After adding two different hairs of two different people, the two people will be able to read each others mind, a bit like legilimency, but you can also have a conversation in your head with each other. If only one of the people take it, that person will be able to read the other person's mind. By drinking or placing one teaspoon on you, the telepathy should last for one hour. I will inspect your potion at the end of the lesson, and if it is satisfactory, I will let you and your partner take it," Slughorn said. "You may begin. You will be making this potion with the person next to you, who will also be your potions partner for the rest of the year."

At this, many people groaned, but the people who groaned the loudest were Malfoy and Hermione.

"Here's the deal, mudblood. Seeing as I'm stuck with you, I might as well put your 'Brightest Witch of her Age' into use. I will get the ingredients and you will do the potion. Also, you will not invade my personal space. The line is here," said Malfoy, drawing an invisible line on the table with his finger. "Got it?"

"Fine…" Hermione replied.

Malfoy got up and headed for the ingredients cupboard. He carried as much as he could and headed back to the desk before heading back.

Hermione took her cauldron and placed it above the fire that was burning on her desk. She sighed as she read through the instructions again. Hermione started to crush an Ashwinder's egg before adding it to the cauldron. She also added some more ingredients, including five unicorn hairs, some acromantula venom and one demiguise hair.

Half an hour later, the potion was almost finished. All Hermione needed to do was drop in one hair each from herself and Malfoy. She reached over to get the scissors, crossing over the invisible line Malfoy had drawn.

As Hermione reached for the scissors, Malfoy pushed her hand. Her hand knocked into the cauldron. Thankfully, her hand caught the cauldron before most of the potion spilled. However, some potion spilled on Malfoy and Hermione and the potion seeped into their skin. Thankfully, Slughorn didn't notice as he had his back to them, helping two Gryffindors with their potion.

"This is your entire fault!" Malfoy hissed.

"Mine?" Hermione hissed back. "You were the one who pushed my hand!"

"Well, you were the one who crossed the line and invaded my personal space!"

"Argh! You're an insufferable git!" complained Hermione.

"You're a bushy-haired know-it-all mudblood!" Malfoy grumbled.

The two sat there glaring at each other. Five minutes later, Malfoy's friend, Blaise Zabini turned around from his seat in front of them and said,

"Draco! Granger! Finish your potion; Slughorn's coming over!"

Hermione and Malfoy quickly added one of their hairs before Slughorn came over. He looked at it for a few seconds before saying,

"This potion is absolutely perfect! The last time I saw a Telepathy potion as good as this was when Severus Snape was at school!"

Hermione blushed at the compliment while Malfoy snorted. As Slughorn went away, Hermione heard Malfoy saying,

_**I think this year I'll be getting an 'O' for potions with the mudblood helping me.**_

Hermione was about to retort back before she realised Malfoy hadn't spoken out loud.

_I can hear his thoughts?_

_**You can hear my thoughts? I can hear your thoughts too, mudblood.**_

_Why did it have to be the ferret?_

_**I can still hear you, you know…**_

_I know. I wanted you to._

Hermione realised the voices in the room had become twice as loud.

'_Why did Seamus mess up our potion? I thought he didn't blow up anything anymore!'_

'_Oh my God, Draco Malfoy looks so hot…'_

Hermione almost barfed at the last comment before she realised that none of these people were talking out loud. She looked over to Malfoy who was wearing a smug look on his face and laughing. Hermione could tell that he had heard the comment about himself.

"Malfoy, you do realise that none of these people are talking out loud?" Hermione said.

Malfoy's eyes widened as he realised he was reading everybody's thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Malfoy's eyes widened as he realised he was reading everybody's thoughts.

"This is your fault! If you hadn't knocked my hand, the potion wouldn't have spilled on us!" Hermione whined.

"No, if you hadn't crossed the line I had made, I wouldn't have knocked your hand!" Draco retaliated.

"How else would I have gotten the scissors? You never would have given it to me anyway!"

_**She has a point…**_

"Told you!" Hermione grinned triumphantly.

"I didn't mean it!" Malfoy quickly said.

"You always mean what you think."

Slughorn heard them bickering from the other side of the classroom.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, is there a problem?" asked Slughorn.

"No sir." Hermione answered quickly.

_**Teacher's pet…**_

"Malfoy!" hissed Hermione.

Slughorn walked to the front of the room. "Your homework is to research the side effects of this potion. Leave your potion on the desk."

The bell rang and Hermione rushed out of the room. Malfoy could hear her thoughts fading away.

_The homework Slughorn set us was perfect! I can check on these things that are happening with me and Malfoy. I should head to the library now…_

Harry walked up to Malfoy.

"Where did Hermione go?" he asked him coldly.

"To the library," he answered simply. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know?" Harry asked. Malfoy smirked.

"Where else would Granger be? She'll be there till she dies, her hair going wild around her. Oh wait, it already does." Harry ignored him and headed to the library to find Hermione.

Malfoy stood up and went to the Slytherin dormitory to write a letter to his mother.

_Dear Mother,_

_I've had a wild day today and I've only had one lesson. I was wondering, could you send me a couple of books on potions to me? Make sure they have information on the Telepathy Potion in it because that's what my homework is on._

_Thanks, Draco M._

While he waited for his mother to reply, he went down to the library to check some of the school books seeing as he had no lessons before lunch. Draco went straight pass the simpler books where lots of first and second years were hanging about and went straight to the hardest section where Granger was probably the only one who went there.

His eyes skimmed across the titles of many books until he found a promising one: Book of Mind Potions by Zygmunt Budge.

He ran through the contents page.

_Felix Felicis_

_Polyjuice Potion_

_Occulmency Potion_

_Telepathy Potion_

Draco turned to page eight where he found two pages all about the Telepathy Potion.

Telepathy Potion

_The Telepathy Potion allows the two drinkers to read each other's minds. The potion must contain at least one hair from each person which is added at the end. This potion contains: one Ashwinder's egg, five unicorn hairs, some acromantula venom, one demiguise hair, two daisy roots and one dragon liver. Due to the rareness of some of the ingredients, this potion is very hard to make but can be completed in half an hour. For side effects, turn to page nine._

Draco turned the page.

Effects of the Telepathy Potion

_There is a record of an unusual side effect called the 'Mentis Nexu'. Two rivals in Germany were experimenting with the potion when the potion spilled on them before they could add the last ingredient- the hairs. Five minutes later, they realised that they could hear everybody's thoughts. After doing more research, and investigating accidents like this happening to other people, they realised that the potion had to be exactly perfect, each ingredient not even one milligram less or more than the asked amount. The two people also had to have deep emotions between them, either true love or true hatred. To this day, they are still researching a cure but none so far have been found._

Draco almost cursed out loud when he realised there was no cure. He couldn't put up with all the mind giggling and flirting all the girls were doing in their heads.

"I see you have found a passage on what's happening to us," said a voice behind him. Draco swung around, turning to the bookworm.

"The side effect we're having is called the 'Mentis Nexu'. The ingredients have to be exactly perfect, and the two people have to have deep feelings for the other. True hatred or true _love_," he scoffed, showing his disgust for the last one.

"So what's the cure?" Hermione asked.

"Well, so far they haven't found a cure," Draco said, continuing even over Hermione's cry of sorrow. "But I've asked my mum to send me some books from home so hopefully one of my ancestors have found a cure but just haven't told anyone."

Hermione was still muttering under her breath as she walked away. Draco sighed and headed to the Great Hall, realising that it was lunch time.

His head started to hurt as he walked into the Great Hall, hearing all the thoughts of all the students that were in the Great Hall. Draco made his way to he Slytherin table and plopped himself next to Blaise.

"Are you okay, mate?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, just a bit of a headache," Draco replied.

_Maybe he should go to the hospital wing, _thought Blaise.

"I'm fine," Draco quickly said, not wanting to see Madame Pomfrey. He tried to fight the pain and as he looked up to the Gryffindor table, he could see Hermione was suffering from the same thing.

Moaning, he closed his eyes. Suddenly, he realised that the voices had become quieter. It seemed as if the thoughts had gone away. His eyes snapped open and the thoughts came flooding back. He frowned and closed his eyes again. The extra voices were gone. Draco opened his eyes and got up. He walked out of the Great Hall, subtlety beckoning Hermione to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was heading to her lesson after checking the library during her free period. She couldn't find any mentions of the fact that the thoughts went away when they closed their eyes. Wearily, she headed to Advanced Transfiguration where she got there on time just as the bell went. She sat down in the only empty table as Harry was sitting with Ginny once again and all the other tables were full. Professor McGonagall scanned the room before noticing that someone was missing.

"Where's Draco Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked the class.

The class was silent.

"Well, we will be reviewing human transfiguration spells. Miss Granger, I assume you know these and have reviewed them, so will you go look for Mr Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked.

_'Hermione's such a sweet girl, she'll do this. Anyway, I don't know why she needed to come back this year; she is intelligent and could easily find a job in the ministry. Ron Weasley, however, should have come back. He will find it hard to pass Auror training. Poor boy…'_

Hermione smiled at her Professor's thoughts. She got up and headed for the Heads' Common Room where she assumed Malfoy would be.

Hermione entered the Common Room and saw that it was empty. She walked to the door of Malfoy's dormitory and knocked.

"Malfoy?" She asked in a bored tone, looking at her fingernails. When no one answered, Hermione slowly turned the knob and went in. Hermione looked around as she took into account the decoration of Malfoy's dormitory. Or the lack of it. As expected, Malfoy's walls were green and his carpet silver: trademarks of a Slytherin. However, apart from that, there was no other decoration. No photos, no posters on the wall. Not even an ornament on his bedside table. Hermione turned to Malfoy's bed where he was sleeping peacefully.

_Oh, look at him, sleeping all peacefully. Better change that!_

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.

"Agumenti," she said. A jet of water streamed out of her wand and hit Malfoy. He woke up shouting.

"What the-!" Malfoy shouted out as he woke up. "Granger! Why did you do that?"

"You looked so peaceful, sleeping there. So I decided to wake you up!" Hermione said brightly. "Get up! You have five minutes to get changed and get your school bag! Go!"

"But why?" Malfoy groaned and snuggled deeper into the covers.

"You're missing a lesson, that's why," Hermione explained.

"Go away, mudblood. I need my sleep and it's healthy to ditch now and again," Malfoy grumbled.

"Fine, but don't blame me! You're missing Transfiguration and Professor McGonagall will be pretty mad at you!" Hermione sang.

Malfoy shot out of bed and grabbed some clothes from his wardrobe before running down the steps. Hermione laughed evilly as she thought of how afraid of Professor McGonagall Malfoy was.

"I am not afraid of McGonagall!" Malfoy shouted from downstairs.

Hermione frowned. She had forgotten that Malfoy could hear her thoughts. She walked down the stairs to the door of the bathroom.

"Malfoy, hurry up! You're already late! Don't make it worse for Professor McGonagall!"

"I'm coming, cool it!" Malfoy shouted. A few minutes later, he burst out of the bathroom and literally ran out of the common room. Still laughing evilly, Hermione followed him to the Transfiguration classroom. Malfoy burst in where the room was a frenzy.

"Mr Malfoy! Fifty points from Slytherin and a detention for being late!" Professor McGonagall shouted over the clucks of chickens.

"We are reviewing human transfiguration. You can partner up with Miss Granger and practise these spells," Professor McGonagall nodded to Hermione.

Hermione and Malfoy groaned.

**_I'm stuck with you AGAIN as a partner?_**

_Not my fault! Think of the displeasure of working with you!_

**_I happen to think that working with you is the problem! I'm suffering more here!_**

Hermione sighed and started to face Malfoy. She gestured to herself.

"Go on, Malfoy. Turn me into a chicken," Hermione said.

**_I thought you already were a chicken!_**

_Very funny, Malfoy. Just do it._

Malfoy sent the spell at her and Hermione felt herself shrinking.

_Did it work?_

**_Yes. I'm tempted to keep you like that. _**

_Turn me back!_

**_Say the magic word…_**

_Draco Malfoy, turn me back or you will regret it!_

**_I meant 'please' but that works too…_**

Malfoy did the counter-spell and Hermione was back to normal. She raised her wand to do the same to Malfoy but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Class, I think you've reviewed the human to chicken spell well, so now you may practise with another animal- something small please!" Professor McGonagall turned away to help another pair in the corner.

Hermione turned to Malfoy, smirking.

**_You can't smirk, that's my trait! Wait… Why are you smirking? Why do have a bad feeling about this- Oh no… Oh no! You can NOT do this to me!_**

Hermione snickered and raised her wand.

Draco Malfoy was gone and was replaced by:

A white ferret.


	4. Chapter 4

Malfoy's thoughts: _**Bold and Italic**_

Hermione's thoughts: _Italic_

Other people's thoughts: '_Italic and Apostrophe'_

* * *

The ferret stood in the middle of the room. The rest of the class crowded around Malfoy, blocking his escape. They took turns patting him and stroking him (especially the girls).

_**Granger, put me back!**_

_No, I will not. You're less annoying like this. Besides, the rest of the class are loving you, especially the girls…_

**You know what, I'm fine here.**

The ferret stood up and curled his tail before giving a cute look to the girls petting him. The girls sighed admiringly at him as he stood up to face them.

"Miss Granger! Do not leave Mr Malfoy like that for more than thirty seconds! You know the rules…" Professor McGonagall scolded Hermione.

Hermione sighed and turned Malfoy back. However, she had forgotten that he had been on Lavender's lap and Malfoy transformed on top of her. Lavender squeaked in surprise as Malfoy reappeared. Malfoy casually got up as if it never happened and winked at Lavender. Lavender giggled and blushed.

**I will get you back for this Granger! Just you wait and see…**

The bell rang, ending class and Malfoy left the room with his friends.

* * *

Draco suffered through the rest of the day, trying to close his eyes as much as possible. Unfortunately, Flitwick had caught him closing his eyes and thought he was sleeping so he received another detention. Two detentions in one day. Great.

After dinner, Draco headed to Professor McGonagall's office for his detention. He was fifteen minutes early, but better late than never. As Draco approached her office, he could hear distinct voices which Draco assumed belonged to McGonagall and Flitwick.

"Minerva, I simply can not understand why you want Draco Malfoy as Head Boy. Two detentions in one day? Not a good model for the school," Draco heard Flitwick say. Upon hearing his name, Draco stayed back, wanting to hear the conversation.

"I have told you before, Filius, Dumbledore's portrait and I have plans for both him and Miss Granger to help both the school and the Wizarding World."

Draco was intrigued. How could Granger and himself help the Wizarding World? Granger had already done that and no-one would trust a Malfoy, especially after the War.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Draco panted heavily as he shot spell after spell at the Order. He had considered running away, but if the Dark Lord won, he would be in trouble, more than if the Light Side won. The Order suddenly stopped their spells. The Dark Side looked curiously to the Order's line of sight and saw the Dark Lord with Harry Potter, duelling in the middle. No-one dared to join the duel or help._

_Everyone's eyes were on the duel in front of them apart from two pairs of eyes. Draco's and his father's._

_Draco watched as his father crept around the castle, unseen by the Order. He crept behind them and Draco gasped as he realised what his father was about to do. Draco's father lifted his wand and pointed it towards Molly Weasley. However, he was startled as the Dark Lord shouted 'Avada Kedavra' and his own killing curse shot up at the sky rather than it's desired target._

_The Order saw the green spell shoot up into the sky and looked behind them to see a flash of long blonde hair. They looked back to see Draco standing there shellshocked. As they looked around, they could not find Lucius anywhere. Kingsley narrowed his eyes and ran into the school. The rest of the Order and Death Eaters were silent, watching Harry and Voldemort duel, occasionally turning their eyes to the direction Kingsley had gone._

_*Time Skip*_

_Draco watched in awe as Harry Potter defeated the darkest wizard in history. Everyone was still for a couple of seconds as they tried to take in what had happened. Most of the Death Eaters were weak from the battle as Voldemort had siphoned magic out of them as he had dulled Harry. As a result, most of the lower ranked Death Eaters were not able to move. While the Order was still gobsmacked, the higher ranked Death Eaters took this opportunity to apparate away._

_The Order suddenly snapped into action as they heard Death Eaters disapparating. Some arrested the lower ranked Death Eaters, others tried to trace the Death Eaters who had escaped. Suddenly, Kingsley entered the courtyard where Draco had stood transfixed._

_"I found Lucius Malfoy. I found his body on the floor. My guess is he tried to run up the stairs but forgot that the stairs could move and fell," Kingsley shouted._

_Draco's head was spinning. Although he had never liked his father, he was still his father. He couldn't believe that his father was dead._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

"We must end this conversation here, Filius," McGonagall said. "Mr Malfoy will be coming soon for his detention and we do not want him to overhear."

"Once you're done with him, please send him to me for his detention with me," Flitwick said.

Draco ran around the corridor, pretending he was only arriving to McGonagall's office. Flitwick passed him, obviously relieved that Draco hadn't overheard anything.

Draco knocked on the door to McGonagall's office and after hearing an answer, entered for his detention.

* * *

Hermione laid her head back to relax, since she had already finished her homework and for the first time, she had decided not to read. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was exactly eight o'clock. Suddenly, a barn owl flew unto her windowsill. Hermione looked into its red eyes and shivered as she was briefly reminded of Voldemort.

Avoiding its eyes, she said, "And who might you belong to?"

The owl stuck out its leg to Hermione, gesturing to it that she should take it. Hermione looked at the letter and saw her name on it. She took the letter, confused as to why she had received a letter from an unknown owl. Immediately after taking the letter, the owl flew away.

After quickly checking the letter for any curses or hexes and satisfied that it was harmless, Hermione quickly opened the letter.

_Granger, don't think that you and the Malfoy boy are safe. I know your little secret… Be careful of what you do… Or face the consequences. We're back._

The letter was written in red ink and had perfect, neat handwriting. Hermione's hands shook as she read the letter and the letter slowly fell to the ground. Her head pounded as she picked up the letter and shoved it into her drawers. She would worry about it later.

* * *

Draco left Flitwick's office a few minutes before eight and headed to his common room. After saying the password, he went in and flopped unto his favourite armchair. A white owl, almost the same colour as his hair, flew into the common room as a pair of first-years came in. Frustrated that his peace had been disrupted, he went to his dormitory. Draco lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he heard tapping on the door. Draco sighed and closed his eyes once more, trying to ignore the tapping. As the tapping continued, Draco became increasingly annoyed and after a few minutes, gave in and opened the door.

The white owl he had seen earlier flew into the room and perched itself on Draco's bedside table. Confused, Draco walked over to the owl who had held out its leg, expecting him to take the letter. Draco saw that the letter had his name on it. Hurriedly, Draco took the letter. As soon as he took the letter, the owl flew out of the open door into the Slytherin common room.

Draco checked the letter over for curses then opened the letter.

_Malfoy, stay away from the mudblood. You know what I mean… I know your little secret. Come back to our side… Or face the consequences. We're back._


End file.
